The Impossible Dream
by Roguie
Summary: A happy, fluffy ficlet of insurmountable sopping fluffiness.  A random thought that found a random bunny which leapt across my page as I was supposed to be working, otherwise known as the drabble that wouldn't quit.


Title: The Impossible Dream

Author: SunSpecOps/ Roguie/ Danae Bowen

Fandom: Primeval

Characters: Connor/ Abby

Rating: G

Spoilers: Very vague mention of all 5 series', nothing direct.

Disclaimer: Primeval obviously doesn't belong to me - I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices… wants… needs… desires… Right. I've always put them back before, this time is no different. Please don't sue. My house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they're all I have.

Summary: A happy, fluffy ficlet of insurmountable sopping fluffiness. A random thought that found a random bunny which leapt across my page as I was supposed to be working, otherwise known as the drabble that wouldn't quit.

A/N: The fluffing parasite that infected my plot bunnies made me do it!

~~~~~9

Her short hair gleamed and shone in the morning sunlight, and he watched on with awe. She stretched forward, her fingers reaching for her toes as she groaned in pleasure, feeling her muscles release their tension. His mouth went dry and his heart beat rapidly out of time. When she stretched back up, reaching far over her head, breasts taut and pointed beneath her sleeveless jumper, his knees went weak, leaving him holding the staircase railing for support.

"You trying to kill me, Abby?"

She chuckled softly, "Least that way I could collect on the insurance and live a life of luxury."

He grinned, "They don't pay out for murder, y'know."

She flashed him her most innocent look, her blue eyes welling prettily with unshed tears, lower lip trembling slightly, her hands shaking as they lay clasped over her stomach. Her voice wibbled with emotion as she spoke, low and heavy. "I just don't know what happened, my Lord. I was doing my morning stretches and he just fell down the stairs. It was so sudden! I had no warning!" She whimpered softly, a single tear streaking down over a pale cheek. "How'm I supposed to carry on without him now?"

Connor snorted indelicately as he strode across the room and pulled her into his arms. Right before he crushed his lips to hers, he paused, cocking his head to the side in a moment of concern. "You wouldn't really try to kill me over money, would you do?"

She laughed, slapping him on the arm playfully. "You've got no money, you bloody fool."

He frowned, an expression of mock hurt turning down his face. "So you've thought of it, then? Thought of killing your old me and running off with the insurance and some daft bloke?"

She giggled, burying her face in his shoulder, trying to keep her serious voice. "You caught me, haven't you? It's been Matt's 'n my plan all along. If only you weren't so good about escaping all the ingenious traps we've set."

"Conniving woman!" He grinned. "I oughta take you to bed and punish you properly."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers softly followed by a moment of pure urgency. They'd had no proper contact in weeks, and he found his body immediately at the ready, his hand buried in her short locks, holding her to him with no chance of escape. She gasped against him, pressing her body as close as possible, feeling the familiar tendrils of desire beginning a slow burn deep inside her.

The sound of the front door opening went unheard as they drank deeply from each other, but a soft voice calling out drew them back to reality.

"Connor, darling? Your Gran rang with an emergency, so I have to drop off the wee… oh my."

Abby's laughter exploded from her lips and she buried her face deeply into Connor's shoulder as he turned beet red, from the tips of his ears all down across his shoulders.

"Thanks, mum," he muttered without looking in the older woman's direction.

There was a small tug on his hand and he glanced down at the crystal blue eyes of his daughter. "Daddy, you're gonna crush the baby." She whispered, her voice tinged with urgency as she pulled her parents apart.

"Yup. Thanks loads, mum."

He bent down to pick up his little girl, swinging her around and planting a kiss on her pixie nose.

"I'll be 'round to pick her up about five." The older lady paused, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You might well be on the right track, dear. As far past due as the little lad is, a good bit of proper sex just may shake him free."

"Mum!" Connor covered his daughter's ears, glaring at his parent through several layers of embarrassment.

Abby took the little one from his arms, unable to stop laughing as she adjusted the small girl on her hip, around her bulging belly. With a grin at her laughing mother-in-law, she went out to the back garden to play, leaving Connor to kiss his mum goodbye.

Not so long ago he was a little boy, sitting alone in his room, dreaming of dinosaurs and a life of adventure.

Not so long ago he was barely a man, sleeping on the sofa, dreaming of the night Abby'd let him lose himself in her arms.

Not so long ago, they grew up together, hiding in a bramble shelter, dreaming of the night they'd be able to come home.

Not so long ago, he'd been a man with all the power of the world at his fingertips, dreaming only of the moment he'd be worth forgiveness.

Tonight would be another night of dreaming, waiting for Abby to tell him it was time. Time would be lost pacing and worrying, but soon the rather big boy she was protecting would be in his arms.

Still, tonight was hours off.

Today, he'd play in the garden with his wife and daughter, enjoy the sunlight, the laughter, and the innocence. Looking at his little family with love and reverence, he finally understood why his life hadn't turned out quite the way he'd dreamed.

It was so much better.

~~~Fin


End file.
